fullhousefandomcom-20200223-history
Kathy Santoni
Kathy Santoni is a recurring character on Full House. She was portrayed by Anne Marie McEvoy. Description She is mentioned in seasons one and two, but is not introduced on screen until the season three episode "Back to School Blues", where she spots D.J. and Kimmy Gibbler on their first day of junior high. She is been in school with both girls for six years, but they do not recognize her, due to growing up "big time", according to D.J. Kathy then attributes her looking taller and having large breasts to a "pretty intense summer". The next day, after D.J. tries to look older by putting on makeup and wearing skimpy clothes to show that she is indeed a "young woman", Danny tells her that she cannot go from 12 to 25 overnight. D.J. tells him that Kathy Santoni did. At first, she is not a friend of D.J. and Kimmy's. She is the reason D.J.'s first boyfriend broke up with her. But, for D.J.'s 13th birthday, Kathy and Kimmy devise a plan to get D.J. and Kevin Gwynn together (and kiss). D.J. can get jealous or angry at Kathy sometimes, or can make her angry at other people, such as the time when her boyfriend Steve gives Kathy a ride while she is "loaded down with books" (in Steve's words) and "wearing "six pounds of makeup" (as D.J. adds). D.J. even asks Steve if he thought Kathy had bouncier hair than hers. Kathy is said to be pretty by D.J.'s first boyfriend, and apparently other boys think that too. At the Backwards Dance, she has three dates, which proves the point that a lot of boys like her. She does not seem to be the brightest. As D.J. put it in the season six episode "Radio Days": "Kathy is such a bimbo! She signed up for shop class 'cause she thought it was taught at the mall!" During Career Day (when Danny and Rebecca are talking about their career instead of Connie Chung, who was supposedly thought to have come), she asks how tall Connie Chung was, even though she isn't there. In "The Apartment" from season seven, D.J. and Kimmy reveal to Danny that Kathy is pregnant (Kimmy also adds that Kathy's actually getting extra credit for in their Home Economics class). Later in that episode, Danny apologizes to D.J. for freaking out and treating D.J. like a little kid, because, as he put it, "All I kept thinking about was 'Kathy Santoni, a girl your age, having a baby'." D.J. assures her dad that she is not like Kathy and that there are lots of things she wants to do before she eventually has a family of her own, which makes her dad feel better. Appearances *"Back to School Blues" (3.2) *"13 Candles" (3.17) *"Just Say No Way" (3.21) *"The I.Q. Man" (4.3) Fuller House *"DJ and Kimmy's High School Reunion" Trivia *Kathy is the only character on the show that is mentioned more than she is actually seen *In one of ABC's "One to One" PSAs, it is revealed that she made the JH cheerleading squad on the exact same day D.J. tried out and did not make it (toward the end of season 2)http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_hcb1JPGIvw *In the Fuller House season one finale, Kimmy suggests calling Kathy after she, D.J., and Stephanie leave a message on Michelle's voicemail **The producers were looking to recast the role as part of a high school reunion episode in season two, however, the original actress agreed to return to reprise her role Gallery Full House 3x02 - Back to School Blues 040 1 0001.jpg|From "Back to School Blues" (1989) Full House 317 13 Candles 052 0001.jpg|From "13 Candles" (1990) Screen-shot-2011-06-14-at-4-28-30-am.png|From "Just Say No Way" (1990) The I.Q. Man Kathy.jpg|From "The I.Q. Man" (1990) References Category:Galleries Category:Females Category:Minor characters Category:Antagonists Category:Recurring characters Category:D.J.'s Friends Category:Teenagers Category:Adults Category:Fuller House characters